Season 2, Episode 11
This is the 11th episode of Season 2. This was broadcasted in TV3 on March 10, 2013. The episode was also used to celebrate the series's 2nd anniversary. Plot The story was start with Adu Du that can't sleep because worried about Ejo Jo that will arrive in Earth no longer again. Suddenly, Probe shocked him and he hit again with his mug. At the space, Ejo Jo's Spaceship was come to Earth. In Rintis Island Primary School, Papa Zola give a riddle what was a thing in his hand. But nobody can answer it. They suggest to give a clue. Then, he give a clue. First, the thing is very creepy. Gopal said it as a ghost but he is wrong. Second, the thing was very be awaited. Gopal once again said it as a ghost guardian. And once again it was wrong. The third one, it can determine the future. Then, Gopal said it was mating ghost. Then, BoBoiBoy ask for a premission to toilet. Then, he greet Papa Zola and suddenly found that there is nothing in his hand. Then, he run out of the class. All of the classmate was angry. Ying revolt because he is mock the student. But, in the hand writing, there is a date which the Mathematics test will be held which is 25 February 2013. All of the student panic. Then, BoBoiBoy come to class and also panic when today was the Math test. Probe hear it and report to Adu Du. He then have an idea. In canteen, Gopal panic because he not memorize the material. Suddenly, Fang pride himself to be a 3rd person who get a good score in 5 honest class. But, Gopal notify that Yaya and Ying was the smartest in any kind of subject. They become a rival and want get a 1st ranking. The proof was when Yaya and Ying was study together and each other were cheating. But, the sirine mess all and all of them must be ready. In class, Papa Zola distribute the paper and Gopal was finished very well. But, Papa Zola was query the answer. Then, Gopal do it again. In outside, Adu Du come to class and disguised as Abdul Dudul 'with Probe as Saodah. BoBoiBoy was know it and yelled to him. But, Probe was escape to toilet. Fang, Yaya, and BoBoiBoy want to beat him, but Papa Zola hold them. He was justify him as a new student. BoBoiBoy want betray him, but he said that he want to study and not good for prejudice. All the sudent were ready and suddenly, Yaya and Ying show their rivalry. In one problem, there is a bus driver that bring 41 passenger in a morning rain. He stop in Station A and 5 passenger was drop and 7 passenger come in. It means that 41 - 5 + 7 = 43. After it travel around 15 minutes, the bus was stop in Station B and C. 11 passenger drop and 40 passenger was come in every halt. It was 43 - 11 - 11 + 40 + 40 = 101. The question was how old was the bus driver? It was shock him, Yaya, and Ying. When Yaya and Ying want ask the question, it was secret. But, they were scramble to give the answer. He said that his age was "Sweet 17!". Iwan was fainted and all the student was ask the same question. Yaya want to give a give on her birthday. Ying want to gave him a teddybear. Yaya want give a pink present. He said that pink is his favorite color. All student was confuse, BoBoiBoy and Fang ask why he like pink and teddybear. Papa Zola give a requitment that the teddybear mus drawn like a pirates and have a sharp teeth. Amar Deep ask when there is the teddy or no. Papa say it as T'ruth Teddybear. Then, he said that his age was 37 year 8 month and 18 days. Suddenly, a giant fan was flick a strong wind until they can't write the answer. Fang request to stop it, but it can't stop it without truth. The fan was come from Adu Du's command. He state that it will destroy their future and mess the test. BoBoiBoy know it, but Adu Du lied it. The weather was change to hot weather and burn the exam paper. And it was change to rain, snow, wind and durian rain. And finally, it was change to earthquake. But, it was turn to dark means that Ejo Jo has come to Earth. Informations *Third time Probe was dressed as Saodah (Episode 7, Episode 10) *First time Adu Du was dressed as Abdul Dudul, the new kid in Rintis Island Primary School. *Second time Adu Du was dressed as a child (Episode 10) Videos Original Extended Full Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Special Episodes Category:2013 Category:Finale Episodes